femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Princess (Rainbow Brite)
The Dark Princess is the antagonist of the 1985 animated move Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer as well as "Queen of the Sprites" - the 13th and final episode of the 1984-1986 Rainbow Brite television show, voiced by Rhonda Aldrich. She returned as the antagonist in the 2014 reboot series in the episodes "The Ring's the Thing" and "Operation Sparkle Color Explosion", where she is also known as the Evil Princess, voiced by Molly Ringwald. She has also made cameos in the RainbowBrite.com content, voiced by Angie Light. 1985 The teenage Dark Princess lives inside of an isolated castle with her minions. Very greedy and used to always getting her way, she demands to have the diamond planet, Spectra, for her own. If this planet were to be removed, the universe and everything in it would die. Despite being warned of this countless times, however, the Princess proceeds to capture it anyways and has her henchmen build a giant spider-legged ship capable of trapping Spectra inside of a net. Rainbow Brite and her newly acquainted friend Krys venture to her lair to stop her, but upon arriving, the Princess steal's the heroine's magic belt and uses her powers to banish the two of them shortly after. The duo manage to return to her once more and a battle is waged. The princess gets the upper hand, but only for a brief moment, as Rainbow Brite's other nemesis, Lurky, who had also been seeking the diamond planet, accidentally crashes into her throne room with his ship. This distraction is just enough for Krys and the heroine to destroy the crystal which acted as the source of the villainess's power. Enraged, the princess makes one last ditch effort to steal Spectra by hopping into her ship, but runs out of fuel just as she reaches its atmosphere. She then determines that if she cannot have the diamond planet, no one will, and prepares to shatter it into a billion pieces by launching the ship directly into it. However, Rainbow Brite manages to use her magic in the nick of time, and the Princess's ship explodes in the sky. The Princess 2 Rainbow Brite.png|The elder sprite tries to warn her of the certain catastrophe, but it falls of deaf ears... The Princess 4 Rainbow Brite.png The Princess 5 Rainbow Brite.png|"I always get my way..." The Princess 6 Rainbow Brite.png 1986 Despite what it appeared, the Princess managed to somehow survive the ending of the film but has been left with no magic powers. She comes to Rainbow Land with Count Blogg after hearing that there are diamonds located in a certain cave. Once she has them, she reasons, she can re-energize her powers and get revenge on Rainbow Brite. She fools the sprites who had been mining the cave into thinking that she is their queen, and has Blogg randomly abduct and then pretend to transform several them into a frog to ensure the compliance of the others. Rainbow Brite is shocked to learn that the Princess has come to her homeworld, but by the time she encounters her, the villainess has already regained some of her power. She threatens the heroine, saying that she's going to transform her into a diamond to wear around her neck. Nevertheless, Rainbow Brite manages to defeat her once again, and banishes her and her ship from the land. The Princess 7 Rainbow Brite.png|Asserting her "royal status"... The Princess 8 Rainbow Brite.png|Once again finding unforeseen allies in Murky and Lurky... The Princess 11 Rainbow Brite.png|Having regained her powers... The Princess 9 Rainbow Brite.png|Another showdown... The Princess 10 Rainbow Brite.png|...with another defeat. 2014 Official description: "A dark, sinister, manipulative and powerful foe to Rainbow Land and Rainbow Brite. She hails form a dark planet and is constantly obsessed with controlling all the light in the universe. She detests everything Rainbow Brite stands for and will stop at nothing to turn her friends against her. She has a deep love for power and worship - accompanied by a vain nature, a dark but witty sense of humor, and is constantly obsessed with controlling all the light, color and darkness in the universe." File:RB Coloring-Page DarkPrincess.jpg Category:1980s Category:Boss Category:Cape Category:Evil Laugh Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Leather Category:Princess Category:Redhead Category:Sociopath Category:Spoiled Category:Thief Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Coward Category:2010s Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Crown Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Freud Buster Category:Comical Defeat Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Barefoot